Straight From The Heart
by fluffmania207
Summary: After a fight over a CD, Jane uses the power of music to heal the wounds and placate Lisbon. Where will this lead?
1. Chapter 1

Straight From The Heart

**A/N: The idea for this story came to me after I renewed my love for Bryan Adams. The title is taken from his song 'Straight From The Heart', and the other lyrics are all from songs of his. This is just a plotless filler, and I hope you enjoy it. And so, without further adieu…**

Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon scowled as she pressed down harder on the accelerator pedal. She had been having a bad Monday. A very bad one. She had missed her alarm and overslept by half an hour. There was no coffee in her house, and no time to stop for any. Traffic was heavy, making her later than she, as the boss, should have been. And, to top it all off, she was still fuming over a fight she had had with her annoying, heart-breakingly gorgeous consultant, who had stolen her favourite Spice Girls CD from her car and replaced it with a hard-rock album. This had set her in a foul mood, and the two had fought. This fight had not been like their other little squabbles; this had been a proper knock-down drag-out fight, complete with a smashing coffee cup and slamming doors. To make things worse, the fight had happened in the middle of the bullpen, so the entire floor had front row seats to the brawl. Lisbon had stormed out of the office that Friday afternoon, and her mood had remained less than savoury for the remainder of the weekend. She had stayed home, ignoring calls from everybody. She just wanted time alone.

Patrick Jane lay on his couch and brooded. The entire debacle with the CD, which was initially meant as a joke, had swiftly escalated to a huge fight. He had been trying to mend the situation over the weekend, but to no avail. Lisbon wasn't answering his calls, and had refused to speak to anyone the entire weekend. He sat up and glanced towards her office for possibly the hundredth time in the last two hours. 'Why does Lisbon have to be so possessive over her damn CD?' he thought, rubbing his hands over his face.

An idea occurred to him, and he grinned widely. He sprang to his feet and vanished towards the elevator. Van Pelt glanced at Rigsby, who shrugged. "I don't bother asking anymore," he replied simply.

Cho put down his novel as an irritated Lisbon appeared from the elevator. "Morning, Boss," he said, causing the other two agents to snap to attention.

Lisbon just nodded and vanished towards the kitchen in search of her kick for the day. Jane was nowhere to be seen, which was a small comfort to Lisbon. She couldn't face seeing Jane after their fight the previous Friday. She stood in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew, and hiding from any unwanted encounters.

Ten minutes later, and Lisbon decided that she had been hiding long enough. She walked back through the bullpen to her office and unlocked the door. She flicked her light on and dropped her purse under her desk. A flash of yellow notepad paper caught her attention. She picked it up, thinking that maybe she had left it on her desk in her anger. But the writing wasn't her own. The letters were too neat and precise to be anyone other than her consultant.

"Please forgive me,  
I know not what I do.  
Please forgive me,  
I can't stop loving you.  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through.  
Please forgive me,  
If I need you like I do.  
Please believe every word  
I say is true.  
Please forgive me,  
I can't stop loving you."

Lisbon sighed and tossed the piece of paper onto the floor in a huff. She stormed out of her office door. "Has anyone seen Jane?" she asked after glancing around the room.

Cho looked up from his novel. "He disappeared about half an hour ago. We didn't ask questions."

Rigsby and Van Pelt both nodded in agreement as Lisbon sighed and walked to the elevator. As the doors closed, Jane appeared from the stairwell. He glanced around the room cautiously and snuck to his couch. He lay down like nothing had happened and pretended to be napping. Lisbon appeared a few minutes later and viciously kicked the couch. "Jane," she ordered. "My office, now."

Jane rose obediently to his feet and followed her into the room. He pulled the door closed behind him and turned to face her. She was holding the notepad paper in her hand. "Jane," she said. "Do you really think that cute love poems will get me to forgive you for what you did to me?"

Jane frowned. "What love poems?" he asked curiously.

Lisbon thrust the piece of paper into his hands. "Explain this, then," she snapped, sounding slightly harsher than what she had intended.

Jane skimmed through the words. "Song lyrics," he said, decidedly.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon sounded surprised. "What did you just call that?"

Jane shrugged. "Song lyrics." He dropped the paper back onto the desk and strode through the door. "If you need me, I'll be napping."

Lisbon watched him go, and sat down at her desk. She brushed the paper back onto the floor and sat down at her desk. There were no cases that day, but Lisbon was quite content to sit and do her paperwork without any blonde haired, blue eyed distractions wasting her time with cryptic poems.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon pulled the door to her car closed and started the engine. The CD player turned on, but, as an unfamiliar song started to play, Lisbon stopped in her tracks. She recognised the song, but didn't know from where. That was until the chorus played. These were the same words from the poem Jane had left on her desk. At the end of the song, Lisbon was stunned. She ejected the CD and pulled it out, intending to break it in anger. It was a store-bought writeable CD, with a song title scrawled across the surface. "Please Forgive Me – Bryan Adams." Underneath was written, "For a beautiful woman. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me."

Lisbon smiled and shook her head. She dropped the CD into her glove box and put the car into drive. She had already forgiven Jane.

Jane lay on his couch at the CBI. He closed his eyes and thought about Lisbon, and how she had reacted to his attempt at peacemaking. The petite, dark-haired agent danced through his mind as he tried to relax. Jane knew that, over the past few months, his reactions to the other male agents had taken a possessive turn. It was no secret that both Lisbon and Van Pelt were highly attractive women, and there was an endless stream of male agents looking for an excuse to walk through the SCU bullpen in order to catch a glimpse of the women. Jane wasn't possessive in this way over Van Pelt; she had Rigsby for that. However, he had grown increasingly annoyed with the attention Lisbon was receiving from them. His reactions had become cold and hostile. As far as Jane was concerned, Lisbon – his Lisbon – was off limits. This behaviour had not escaped the attention of the rest of the team, and the office gossip had begun to spread. Jane sighed and rolled over. He just hoped that Lisbon would forgive him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon arrived at work early, and found Jane asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful and almost childlike, so Lisbon didn't disturb him as she tiptoed past the couch and unlocked her office. She sat at her desk and shuffled the papers across the surface. A second sheet of yellow paper surfaced as she moved the papers around. She picked it up and scanned the writing.

"It's a new world,  
It's a new start,  
It's alive with the beating  
Of young hearts.  
It's a new day,  
It's a new plan.  
I've been waiting for you,  
Here I am."

Lisbon smiled and put the paper to one side. Outside, Jane smiled and snuggled deeper into his couch. Peace had been restored.

Lisbon was busy with her paperwork when the rest of the team arrived. Van Pelt and Rigsby settled down to finish the rest of their paperwork, while Cho sat reading his latest novel. Lisbon appeared at the door of her office and wandered off to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Jane sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hair was in disarray, and he ran his fingers through it to straighten it out. Lisbon reappeared as he stood up and stretched. She walked past and poked him in the ribs as she passed. He smiled as she vanished into her office with her caffeine kick in her hand.

The day passed without any new cases, giving Lisbon a lot of time to consider the most recent office gossip she had managed to overhear. It was being circulated that Jane was giving other male agents who walked through the bullpen a hard time. Speculations were that she and Jane were in a secret relationship, and this was the reason for his obvious jealousy. Those speculations were absurd, at best. It was unprofessional for her to be involved with her consultant. Although, those smouldering sapphire eyes could burn through your soul, and his messy blonde curls definitely looked soft to the touch. Lisbon found herself idly daydreaming, when Jane entered holding another cup of coffee for her. She blushed furiously when he entered, and he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why are you blushing, Lisbon?" he asked, placing the cup on the edge of the desk.

Lisbon fought a smile, secretly glad Jane couldn't actually read her mind. Jane just grinned and left the room. He had a faint idea as to what she had been thinking about, because he had been having the same sorts of thoughts. He lay back down on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon started the car, and a new song began to play. She had expected this, and listened closely to the words. When the song had finished, she ejected the disk. The song title was scrawled across it, just like the previous day. "Here I Am – Bryan Adams." Beneath that was written, "To new beginnings."

Lisbon dropped the CD into the glove box with the other one and put the car into drive. She smiled and drove from the parking lot towards her house, humming the song quietly to herself.

**A/N: The songs whose lyrics I used were listed in the story. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Straight From The Heart

Chapter 2

Lisbon clutched her coffee in one hand as she waited for the elevator doors to open. She had spent most of the night mulling over the recent change in Jane's behaviour. As much as she enjoyed the attention – maybe a little too much from a professional standpoint – she knew that it couldn't continue. She intended to confront him about his behaviour as soon as she could.

As the elevator doors opened, her boss was waiting for her outside her office. "You caught a case," he said. "Murder downtown."

Lisbon nodded and turned to her team. "Let's go," she said.

Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho all grabbed their guns and badges and headed towards the elevator. Jane strolled behind them and stood next to Lisbon as the doors closed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon circled the body of the man. He was lying facedown on a white carpet in a widening pool of red. He was covered in stab wounds, indicating a crime of passion. Jane stood staring through the window, admiring the view. "Lovely garden," he said, turning to face Lisbon.

She rolled her eyes. "Jane, the case."

Jane glanced down at the body. "Man, killed in a crime of passion, judging by the multiple stab wounds." He bent down and examined the man's hands closely, turning the left hand over. "He's married, but not wearing a ring. Possibly having an affair."

Jane knew that the crying woman in the next room was probably the killer, and he wandered through where she was being questioned. She was a pretty blonde woman, her long hair loose about her shoulders, her pale eyes brimming with tears. Black tears ran down her face, leaving behind dark smudges. Cho stood in front of her, notebook open, asking her questions. "How did you find the body, Mrs Rolands?"

Paula Rolands wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I came down the stairs this morning, and found him, just, lying there…" She broke down into sobs, and Cho glanced at Jane.

"Mrs Rolands," said Jane gently. "Were you aware that your husband was having an affair?"

Paula looked up at him in shock. "Sam? He would never do that to me. He loved me."

Jane glanced at Cho, who frowned ever so slightly. "Mrs Rolands," said Jane. "Your husband smells of cheap perfume, and he has a faint smudge of red lipstick on his cheek."

Mrs Rolands stepped up to Jane and slapped him. "Get out of my house," she said harshly. She turned to Cho. "I don't want this man in my house, talking about my husband in this way."

Cho sighed and snapped his notebook shut. "Boss," he called into the next room.

Jane stood to one side as Lisbon entered the room. "Yes, Cho?"

He waved his hand towards Paula, who stormed up to the tiny brunette agent. "Are you responsible for this man?" she spat angrily, pointing at Jane's chest.

Lisbon sighed. "I try to be. What did he do now?"

Paula scowled through her tears. "He comes here and just makes assumptions about things that he knows nothing about."

"Jane," said Lisbon. "Outside. Now."

Outside the front door, Lisbon swung around to face Jane. "You just had to make the one person who could have told us what really happened angry, didn't you?" she snapped angrily.

"Lisbon," said Jane. "She knows more than what she's telling. She knew about the affair, and that's why her husband died. Bring her down for questioning."

Lisbon sighed. "You can't go back in there. Wait for us in the car."

Jane grinned as he opened the door and got into the passenger seat. Half an hour later, he was joined by the rest of the team. Van Pelt glanced at Lisbon as she sat down. Lisbon looked up at her and smiled. "Grace," she said. "You and I will track down the supposed mistress," she glanced at Jane, "if there is one."

Jane grinned at her. "Oh, there is."

Lisbon raised her eyebrow at him. "We'll see."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane hated it when Lisbon went out with one of the other agents. He had nothing against Van Pelt, but he did hate being relegated to "house mouse" duty – being forced to stay at the office – when he could be out in the field tracking down people. He sat up. Lying on his couch wasn't getting him anywhere with Lisbon. He stood up and vanished towards the elevator. half an hour later, Lisbon and Van Pelt arrived back at the office. "Where's Jane?" asked Lisbon, looking around.

"He left about half an hour ago," said Cho, grabbing his coat.

Lisbon locked her office and headed down to her car. A piece of yellow paper was taped to the driver's window. She pulled it off and got into her car. She read the writing, and smiled.

"Baby, when you're gone,  
I realise I'm in love.  
The days go on and on,  
And the nights just seem so long.  
Even food don't taste that good,  
Drink ain't doing what it should.  
Thinks just feel so wrong,  
Baby, when you're gone."

Lisbon started her car, and the CD player turned on. She stopped and listened to the song, ejecting the disk when it was finished. The writing scrawled across it made her smile. "When You're Gone – Bryan Adams", along with, "I miss you when you're gone. Please don't leave me."

Lisbon sighed and put her car into drive. She brooded on the way home. She shouldn't feel this way about Jane, but things had been changing over the past few months. She now noticed how the sunlight glinted off of his hair in a way that made her mouth go dry. She had noticed how his eyes would sparkle when he had a scheme, and how they would glow when he was truly happy. Lisbon sighed. 'I shouldn't be falling for Jane.' She thought. 'It's inappropriate, and unprofessional."

She sighed, fighting the whirling emotions within her.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane sauntered into the bullpen that Thursday morning, whistling a seemingly mindless tune. "Jane," said Lisbon from the doorway to her office. "In here. Now."

Jane strolled over to her. "Yes, Teresa."

Lisbon blushed, and tried to ignore the way the word had made her feel. "We got a confession from the wife this morning. Turns out she killed her husband."

Jane shrugged, closing the office door behind him. "I knew that all along," he said.

"Jane," said Lisbon. "We need to talk."

"About what, my dear?" asked Jane sweetly.

"These letters," said Lisbon, picking up the three notes. "And the music in my car. it's all very sweet, but it can't go on."

Jane frowned slightly. "Why not?" he asked, taking a step closer. "I know that you're enjoying the attention, and that you feel the same way," he took another step closer and reached up to brush a strand of hair from Lisbon's face. "So, why must it stop?"

Lisbon lost her train of thought as Jane carefully wrapped an arm around her waist. He slid his other hand up into her hair and pulled her face up to his. Lisbon lost the will to resist as soon as their lips met. She felt herself melt into his arms as he pulled her closer. She gripped two handfuls of his vest, and willed herself to push him away. "Patrick," she whispered. "We can't…"

"Teresa," Jane sighed, pressing his lips behind her ear. "I love you."

Lisbon stiffened and stepped back. "Jane," she said with more volume. "We can't do this." She opened her office door, suddenly regretting not closing her blinds the night before, and pushed Jane out into the bullpen. "We can't."

Jane looked forlorn as Lisbon shut the door in his face. An agent from the Forensics Unit stood, stunned, at the very edge of the bullpen. She caught Jane's eye and hurried away. Jane knew that the office gossip would flair up with this new development. He stretched out on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

Van Pelt nudged Rigsby as they entered the elevator together. "You will never guess what I overheard," she whispered as the doors closed. "I heard some of the agents from the Undercover Unit saying that Jane and Boss were caught kissing this morning."

"What?" hissed Rigsby as the doors opened.

Van Pelt only nodded and headed to her desk. Jane was lying on his couch, obviously awake, but not talking to anyone. Van Pelt sighed and turned to her computer. "Grace," said Jane. "You're the hopeless romantic. Do you believe in true love?"

Van Pelt was stunned. She glanced at Rigsby and blushed. "Sure," she replied. "Why?"

"Nothing," said Jane, standing up quite suddenly. "Tell Lisbon I'm going home."

He stalked from the bullpen and left the CBI building. Van Pelt sighed and returned to her computer.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon walked to her car and spied the yellow note. She frowned and pulled it off. She read it where she was, and the words almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Don't lay our love to rest,  
'Cause we can stand up to the test.  
We've got everything and more  
Than we had planned.  
More than the rivers that run the land.  
We've got it all in our hearts."

Lisbon opened her car door and sat behind the wheel. She started the car, and heard the opening bars of the song. When it was finished, she ejected the CD. "All For Love – Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, Sting". Underneath was scrawled, "Please reconsider. I love you, Teresa."

Lisbon sat for a long time in her car, giving consideration to Jane's words.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the sketchy case details, but that's not the main focus of the story. I hope you're enjoying it. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Straight From The Heart

Chapter 3

Lisbon rolled over and glanced at her clock. She sighed when she saw it was only four in the morning. She hadn't been able to fall asleep, so she got out of bed and headed to her kitchen. As she put the kettle on to boil, a sound at her front door caught her attention. She wandered through to the door, but stopped when she saw the white envelope sitting on the floor. The letterbox was still swinging slightly. Lisbon picked up the envelope. Her name was neatly printed on the back, and she recognised the writing. She took the envelope back to the kitchen and carefully removed the letter.

"Dearest Teresa. I can't get you out of my mind. I love you. Please give us a chance. You are my only reason to live anymore. Before you argue that I still love my wife; I do still love Angela and Charlotte, and probably always will, but you're alive, and I want to be with you.  
If you do reconsider, please meet me at Harrods at six o'clock tonight. I love you, Teresa.  
Patrick.  
P.S. Before you start arguing that it's against the rules, I've checked the CBI handbook. It's completely legal, as I'm not actually an agent."

Lisbon placed the letter down on her counter and rested her head in her hands. Around about midnight, Lisbon had finally accepted that she loved Jane – she could still feel his warm lips pressed against hers – but had accepted the fact that they could never be together. He was still in love with his wife, she had decided, and he was still seeking vengeance for their deaths. She couldn't finally get what she truly wanted, only to lose him when he was arrested for murdering Red John. Lisbon sighed. She made herself a cup of coffee and got ready for work. It may have only been half past four in the morning, but Lisbon figured that she could get her paper work finished if she started early.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jane sat in his attic, reading over his Red John files. He knew every detail of what was in the files, but still read them anyway. It helped him pass the time until he saw Lisbon again. He toyed absentmindedly with his battered wedding ring. He knew that he still loved his wife, but he also knew that Angela would have wanted him to be happy. And Jane knew that he could only truly be happy with Lisbon. He sat reading his files until the sun rose.

Van Pelt and Cho arrived at the bullpen at the same time and found Lisbon hard at work in her office. Three empty cups were scattered across her desk, and Van Pelt raised an eyebrow. She poked her head around the door. "Morning, Boss," she said. She eyed the cups curiously.

Lisbon glanced up at her. "Morning, Van Pelt."

Van Pelt nodded and disappeared off to her desk. Rigsby arrived, and soon the team were busy working on their paper work. Jane spent most of the day holed up in his attic, but appeared shortly before lunch. Lisbon was drinking her sixth cup of coffee, and idly wondering if she would receive any song lyrics that day, when Jane strolled into her office. "Lisbon," he scolded gently. "How many of those have you had today?"

Lisbon glanced down at the cups and blushed. "As many empty cups as you see," she replied, placing the cup on the desk with the rest.

Jane produced a pastry packet from nowhere and placed it on her desk. "You should probably eat something." He paused on his way out, his face serious. "Will I see you tonight?"

Lisbon smiled and stood up. "Of course, Jane. I'll see you at six."

Jane's face broke into a huge grin. "Thank you," was all he could say.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon pulled into the parking lot of Harrods and got out of her car. Harrods was an upper-class restaurant that was definitely out of her usual range. She wore a short black dress and a pair of heels. Her attempts to impress Jane had made her fifteen minutes late, so she hurried to the door.

Jane was waiting nervously off to the side. He wasn't oblivious to the looks he was receiving from other female patrons, but he chose to ignore them. He wore a dark suit with the top button on his white shirt undone, and his hair was pushed casually up off his face. He had counted at least six different women who had been subtly undressing him with their eyes, and their efforts almost made him smile.

He spotted the tiny brunette agent before she saw him, and his mouth went dry. He had to work to control his expression as he strode over to her. Lisbon stood nervously in the hallway of the swanky restaurant, completely out of her depths. "Teresa," he said. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Lisbon turned to face him, but stopped in shock. "You look, terrific." She stammered, stepping closer to him.

"Shall we go eat?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"I'm starving," replied Lisbon, taking his hand with one of her own.

The table they sat at was situated in the back corner. Music was being played from several speakers mounted around the room as they sat in the dark cream room. The carpet was dark orange and complemented the seat cushions. Jane just stared at Lisbon as she sat nervously opposite him. "Jane," she began.

"Please, Teresa," he replied. "Call me Patrick. This isn't work, after all."

"Fine." She said. "Patrick, we still need to talk."

"No, Teresa," he replied. "We need to relax and enjoy our date."

Lisbon sighed. It could wait for later.

Lisbon returned back to their table after a visit to the bathroom. She found Jane frowning ever so slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Jane just shook his head and smiled. He had noticed a few of the men watching Lisbon as she walked from the room, and his possessiveness had burned. He reached across the table to cup Lisbon's cheek with his hand. Her eyelids fluttered slightly as he leant forward and gently pressed his lips to her cheek. Lisbon blushed and glanced down at the table. That was when she spied the piece of yellow paper resting in front of her. She picked it up and read the words, smiling as she did.

"It's a long way up  
And we won't come down tonight.  
And it may be wrong,  
But, baby, it sure feels right.  
The moon is up and the stars are bright,  
And whatever's wrong is gonna be alright,  
'Cause tonight you will be mine  
Up on cloud number nine.  
And there ain't no place that I'd rather be,  
And we can't go back, but you're here with me.  
Yeah, the weather's really fine,  
Up on cloud number nine."

As if on cue, the music in the background changed, and that very song started playing. Lisbon smiled as the song finished. She glanced at Jane, who leant back over the table and pressed his lips to hers. She slid her hand up into his soft curls and pulled him closer. He pulled away, and smiled at her. Lisbon felt her heart pounding in her ears, and Jane carefully flipped the piece of paper over. There was writing on the back. "Cloud Number Nine – Bryan Adams". Underneath was written, "I'm on cloud nine with you. Be mine."

Jane watched as many emotions flicked across Lisbon's face, before she glanced back up at him. He could see the love in her eyes, and she gave him a small smile. "Yes," was all she said.

After their meal, Jane helped her to her feet. He rested one hand on the small of her back and guided her through the restaurant. He glared coldly at the men who dared to peek at his Lisbon's legs as she passed. Outside, he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for the amazing evening, Patrick," she mumbled into his jacket.

Jane held her tighter. "Anytime, my dear Teresa."

Lisbon sighed and stepped away. "You want to come back to my place?" she offered.

Jane thought for a moment. "I would be honoured to."

They stepped away from each other and got into their own cars. Jane followed Lisbon back to her apartment.

Once inside, Jane began walking around the room, examining the framed photos and little trinkets. "I know you're exhausted, Teresa," he said over his shoulder. He knew that she hadn't slept the night before, and that she must be exhausted. "You go to sleep, and I'll make myself comfortable on your couch."

Lisbon laughed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

Jane smiled and watched the woman he loved retreat into the depths of the house. He made himself comfortable, and dropped off to sleep. A real, dreamless sleep, like one he hadn't had in years.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisbon awoke that Saturday morning to the sound of movement elsewhere in the house. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She knew the piece of yellow paper would be there before she spotted it. She picked it up and read it.

"Give it to me straight from the heart.  
Tell me we can make  
One more start.  
You know I'll never go,  
As long as I know,  
It's coming straight from the heart."

Underneath that was written, "Straight From The Heart – Bryan Adams," along with, "These words are true. I love you, my darling."

Lisbon smiled and got out of bed. She walked through to her kitchen and found Jane cooking breakfast for both of them. The portable CD player was on, and Lisbon stopped to listen to the song. Jane turned to face her. "Good morning, beautiful."

She blushed and walked over to him. The song, obviously, matched the lyrics from that morning, and so Lisbon stretched up and kissed Jane on the cheek. "Thank you, Patrick."

Jane wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. The song in the background seemed to get louder as Lisbon slid her hands up into his hair and pulled the man she loved closer.

Jane smiled. He knew that this was his new beginning, with the woman he truly loved.

The End

**A/N: So, this is the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. I encourage you to find the songs mentioned in this story and listen to them. Please review. Until next time,**

**S.**


End file.
